


Run | Haikyuu!! Mafia AU

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu!! Mafia AU, I hate tags with my entire being, I would say more tags to be added but I know I'm too lazy to ever add any, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Run.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kinda a thingy mcjigger that I decided to write and uh yeah   
> idk when I'll remember to update it since I'm writing it on 4 different platforms and school is coming up but hopefully more than once a month

"Come on."

The two dark-haired teens rushed through the city, their guns hidden yet again. They had taken off their masks and their contacts were out, and it looked like they were two normal teens running around and goofing off unless you paid close attention to the darkened spots on their clothes, or the wild look in their eyes.

The two were murderers. They weren't part of a gang or anything like that, not yet. They just got their first taste of blood by accident, and then they couldn't help but want more. And more. And more. Until they became known as the Blackbird Killers, famous for their pitch-black, contact-induced eyes and otherwise black attire. The masks they wore had silver crows sewn on, as it was their symbol, which allowed for the bird part of the nickname.

The two laughed and ran, acting as carefree as they could as they ran up to their apartment. 

"Job well done, Rook."

"Job well done, Raven."

The two nodded, shaking hands with sinister smiles on their faces. To those who knew them, they were kind and aloof, carefree and happy. But their true selves, their true lives? 

They were ruthless. 

Merciless.

Killers. 

And it was rumored that if you saw a flash of black, you need to go.

Get out of there.

Run.

Because no matter who you are you were in danger, because if you so much as looked at the Rook or the Raven wrong, you most likely wouldn't live to see another day.

That was the legacy of the Blackbird Killers. The teenagers who had the prefecture afraid to go out at night, afraid to live their lives.

And as their cold, heartless laughs rang through the apartment, bouncing off the walls, it was obvious why.


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these updates are going to be delayed because I'm publishing on four different sites. the story will be updated the most often and the most reliably at quotev.com/rainingrose

"The Blackbird Killers, huh. Never thought I'd have the pleasure of seeing you again."

The two cocked their heads a bit, surprised at the use of their old name. They hadn't heard those words come out of someones mouth since just after their 'disappearance' 5 years ago. 

"I see somebody remembers us enough to identify us even after disappearin' and dyin' our hair," 'Lune' commented. 

"I wonder how much ya remember about the Rook and the Raven," 'Soleil' continued, circling the masked male.

"Well, I remember enough to know that you are behind the murder of my abuser, so I would like to personally thank you," the mysterious male said. "Now, Arctic Fox asked to see me, so if you could direct me to where that may be I would be touched." The slow, monotonous sarcasm seemed fitting for the male with black, curly hair, though 'Soleil' wasn't sure why. 

"No can do, unless you provide identification."

The three men turned to see a dark figure behind them. As the light hit him, his all-black attire was made apparent. His pale skin was practically blinding once in the light, and slouched posture causing him to seem smaller than he is.

"Ah, Shadow, how lovely of ya to join us," 'Soleil' drawled softly.

"Shut it, 'Soleil'," the male, dubbed Shadow, retorted, keeping his eyes on the newcomer. 

"I am known as Finalist," the male stated. "I am not new to the scene though I have stayed low. I have yet to find a gang. Arctic Fox met me on the streets after I completed a mission for a high-ranking officials wife and told me to come here."

Shadow narrowed his eyes before grabbing his walkie-talkie. "Shadow here. Someone at the main entrance, here to visit Arctic Fox, supposedly from invitation. Goes by the name Finalist."

The group of men waited for a reaction from the man on top, the entryway silent other than the sound of 'Soleil' tapping his feet in boredom.

_"Send him in."_

The three split to allow the newcomer in before shutting the doors. Once they were sure that nobody was around, they all relaxed.

"You think he's hot," 'Shadow' stated, looking at the faux blonde in front of him.

"Do not!"

"Yeah ya do," 'Lune' retorted, staring at his twin brother.

"Osamu, how could ya do this to me!" the hitman complained.

"Easy," the grey-haired male said with a shrug. "Just state the obvious, Atsumu."

"He's right, y'know."

"Shut yer trap, Suna!"

The black-haired male rolled his eyes at the other twin. He much preffered Osamu to Atsumu, finding the former more bearable to work with and just be around overall. 

"Lune! Soleil! Shadow!"

The three quickly righted themselves as they heard the call of Enigma. The bodyguard quickly opened the doors, and the three men were all shocked to see the blood splatters that stained the olders clothes.

"It's not ours, don't worry. But you remember Hades from Karasuno?" the black-haired male said. 

"Yeah, why?" Suna asked.

"We saw 'im tresspassin' on Fukurodani land," the bodyguard explained. "But the Fukurodani guards that we saw, who shot at us, didn't make a move to stop him despite him being in plain sight."

"That's weird," Atsumu muttered. "We knew that Fukurodani and Nekoma were close, but as far as I knew there were no connections with Karasuno between the three teams. That must've changed..."

"It had to've, otherwise Hades would prob'ly be dead," Osamu said.

"At the very least wounded," Suna continued.

"You three scare me," Enigma stated.

"That's saying something, coming from Inarizaki's number one bodyguard," Atsumu said with a light chuckle.

"Although it makes sense," Osamu said.

"You probably would expect Osamu and Atsumu to have the same thought process, but expect me to be out of the loop," Suna finished.

"Hence why you three scare me."

The hitmen smirked a bit. They often did routines like this to scare off intruders who thought they knew what they were getting into.

Enigma sighed a bit, and he looked up. "I should probably get going, there are things I have to get done. And you guys are off, that's why I came here."

The three nodded, each of them stretching a bit as they walked to relieve themselves of most of their weapons. They always kept a few guns handy, knowing that anything could happen at any time, but it was more precautionary than offensive.

Relaxing slightly, the three of them walked out into the open in clothes appropriate for their age; jeans, hoodies, sneakers. Nothing too casual but nothing to formal. Nothing suspicious.

Everything in their lives was meticulously planned, down to the very last detail. They had been this way since they met; planning far into the future. Everything was planned and thought out and nobody was left out of any plans, ever; even when Suna and Osamu started dating 2 years back. Nothing changed within the gang but when they were just the Miya twins and Suna Rintarou, the two of them were as affectionate as any normal couple.

It was the perfect dual life.

Their mafia lives rarely crossed into their private ones, and when they did they were always caught by surprise. Well, as caught by surprise as you can be when you've been in the business for nearly 15 years.

But when their lives crossed over it was _definitely_ never planned. Because they were careful. They didn't want anyone to discover their secret identity or their darker identity.

Anyone who did manage to find the side of their lives that wasn't meant to be discovered was killed without hesitation. Because there could be no witnesses.

There could be no evidence that could be used against them.

The three men arrived at their apartment, quickly entering and locking the doors behind them. They quickly pulled down the blinds and curtains, just as they did every night. 

After all, they could have no witnesses.

And as they turned on the lights to sit back and relax, unwind from the days events, they knew they were safe.

After all, there were no witnesses.


End file.
